Empty Threats
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: A one shot conversation between Wilson & House about the latter's addiction. No slash!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD, or any of the characters and House MD is copyrighted by Fox... And some other big American companies... Though if they were real I'd steal Wilson, and a friend who'd steal House AND Wilson...

Right... Well this is my first House fic, that I wrote last night, on a whim, to a friend on Messenger... Well about 2am ish. Basically I have no idea where this one shot fic is set in season 2, mostly as I've been watching them out of order and haven't seen them all yet.  
Hope I got the characters ok, and one last thing on the title - Was going to be called 'You Can But You Won't' as my friend suggested as she thoguht it was clever annd insightful... I decided too change it, not that my title's any better...

Suppose I should dedicate this fic to the above mentioned friend - Sian/Sess/Satan/House Laurie & James Wilson Stalker.

* * *

**Empty Threats**

Wilson chewed his pen as he read over some of the mass paperwork piled up on his desk, he looked up as House limped into the room and stood in front if him, leaning on his cane like a life line, his breathing hoarse.

"You want something or is watching me sign papers a turn on?" Wilson asked in his 'House Humour Mode'.

"I need another prescription.' house said simply as he pulled the empty bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and put it on Wilson's desk.

"You can't have finished it already!" He protested weakly. Of course he knew from past experiences he could have finished it this quickly.

"Well I must have because I don't think I'm gonna throw pain reliving medicine down the sink!" House snapped, gripping his cane tighter.

Wilson massaged his temple with his left hand as he picked up the bottle of vicodin.

"I can't keep giving you this stuff." He said with a guilty sigh. Partly guilty because he knew broaching the subject yet again would undoubtly cause another argument.

"You've been talking to Cuddy haven't you?" House accused crossly.

"Yes, it proves that it's in your head Greg."

"How is it in head when I feel it in my leg!" Came the spitting reply, defiant as always.

Wilson wondered how to respond as he always did, but instead just closed his eyes and wondered if House would go away. He slowly opened his eyes but Greg House was still stood there.

"The medicine stops me feeling pain." The sentence House spoke sparked something in Wilson, he felt tired of all these conversations, of he giving in, of this going on, and on, like a never ending loop.

"It only stops you feeling pain because your addiction is making you think you have it in the first place!" He suddenly shouted in frustration as he threw the empty bottle across the room.

"Does my harmless addiction bother you Wilson? Would you like a hug to make you feel better? I've admitted I'm addicted and it isn't a problem!" House replied, seemingly amused at his friend's outburst.

"For you maybe." Wilson muttered quietly.

"Oh is that it?" House snorted, his voice suddenly sounding angry and mocking. "You want me to detox? What's that gonna do? - Make me a better doctor? A better person? Or is it just so you can sleep better at night?" He suddenly whacked his cane down onto Wilson's desk, causing him to jump in surprise.

Wilson stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "How can you say your addiction doesn't hurt anyone? You know it's probably partly the reason why you are such a bastard to your team - And Cuddy! You think making sexist comments and insulting everybody is the best thing to do? You've always had your own sarcastic ways but this - This isn't you... At least it didn't used to be...

You didn't used to physically people either." Wilson added as he took a breath and stopped talking, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh dear the nasty doctor is mean! Somebody save us!" House mocked as he hobbled forward and took a jab at Wilson with his cane, catching him in the shoulder… "What you gonna do? Stop giving me vicodin? I can get another doctor give me that!" He scoffed as Wilson stood up and walked towards his office door.

"Can you get that other doctor to be your friend too?" He asked quietly, wondering if this thousand times an empty treat would ever be more than that as he walked past Gregory House and left his own office, shutting the door behind him...


End file.
